1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus which absorbs a high velocity gas that has been discharged from a pipe and which releases the gas to the atmosphere. More specifically, the present invention relates to such an apparatus which reduces the velocity of the gas flowing therethrough, blocks the discharge of most solid fragments entrained in the gas flow from flowing out into the atmosphere, and gradually diverts the gas flow from the inlet to the outlet of the apparatus thereby enhancing the efficiency of the apparatus and the gas flow properties and characteristics within the apparatus.
2. Related Art
The present invention may be specifically used during the process of steam cleaning a pipe or conduit at an industrial plant or similar commercial facility. During the steam cleaning process, steam is introduced through the relevant pipe at a high velocity. The high velocity steam flow serves to fluidize or remove any solid particles, such as scale, construction debris, or process build-up, that have built up or have been deposited throughout the interior of the pipe. As the solid particles are dislodged, they become entrained and exit the pipe along with the steam flow. An apparatus related to the present invention is normally connected to the outlet of the pipe so as to receive the steam flow and any entrained solid particles, and to vent the steam flow to the atmosphere.
In general, in order for the steam cleaning of a pipe to be effective, the velocity of the steam within the pipe must be sufficiently high to generate a turbulent flow adjacent the pipe interior. Such a turbulent flow creates cavitation along the pipe interior which generates powerful local forces that act to dislodge and/or break away the solid particles therefrom. However, the steam velocities that are required to create this turbulent flow and cavitation generate a significant amount of noise, particularly at the outlet of the pipe, by way of near-sonic or sonic compression waves. The significant amount of noise created by the high velocity steam is, in turn, dangerous to the health of nearby operators. Thus, it would be beneficial to the prior art to provide a means by which to reduce the noise level generated by the typical steam cleaning operation.
Some prior art mechanical silencers which can be purchased in the industry are able to reduce the noise level of the steam cleaning process. However, the operation of some of these silencers results in the creation of a pressure within the silencer. The existence of this internal pressure in turn results in the pipe steam flow being somewhat backed up which itself reduces the volumetric flow rate of the steam in the pipe being cleaned. A high volumetric steam flow rate is generally preferred. Thus, it would be beneficial to the prior art to provide an apparatus which reduces the noise level generated by the typical cleaning operation and which maintains a high volumetric steam flow rate therethrough.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,853,014, 4,880,447, 4,921,546, and 4,922,937, each issued to Bloch, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,087 issued to Whitescarver illustrate an apparatus that includes an expanded section and a means for injecting a decelerating fluid into the steam flow to reduce the velocity of the steam prior to it being vented into the atmosphere. Generally, adjacent the outlet of the pipe being cleaned, the steam is directed to the expanded section of the apparatus. As the steam flows through the expanded section, the velocity of the steam substantially decreases. Moreover, proximate the expanded section, a decelerating fluid, typically water, is injected into the steam flow. The injection of a liquid such as water into the steam flow also acts to slow down the steam flow. The deceleration of the steam caused by the expanded section and by the injection of water in turn results in a reduction of the noise level of the process. Furthermore, because the mechanisms which produce the noise level reduction are located proximate to the pipe outlet, the reduction in noise level is generated without sacrificing the high velocity steam flow required to properly clean the pipe interior.
The Bloch family of patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,853,014, 4,880,447, 4,921,546, and 4,922,937), however, disclose an expanded section which tangentially feeds into a cylindrical tank with an open top. The manufacture of such a cylindrical tank requires a rolling operation in order to provide the tank with its cylindrical shape. In addition, the tangential feed into the cylindrical tank requires close tolerance fittings for the relevant elements. The rolling operation and the necessary close tolerance fittings are relatively expensive items. It would thus be beneficial to the prior art to provide an apparatus which is relatively less expensive to manufacture than those in the prior art.
In addition, the Bloch family of patents does not disclose an apparatus which gradually diverts the steam from the pipe outlet to the apparatus outlet. The Bloch apparatus is designed to provide as much contact as possible between the tank and the steam flow in order to increase the condensate removed from the steam prior to venting. The tangential influx of steam into the tank as well as the inclusion of horizontal baffles within the inner perimeter of the tank evidence the intended contact. The intended contact between the steam flow and the tank, however, leads to increased vibration and noise and to inefficient flow characteristics and properties for the steam within the tank. Enhancing the flow characteristics and properties of the steam within the apparatus would make the apparatus more efficient and would reduce the vibration and noise level of the process. It would thus be beneficial to the prior art to provide an apparatus which has a means for enhancing the flow characteristics and properties of the steam as the steam flows therethrough.